


Hammer Time (A Crackplot)

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on the summary for Hammer Time, Hammer Time, Hammer Time - A Crackplot, M/M, No Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	Hammer Time (A Crackplot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istantyrus (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=istantyrus+%28Tumblr%29).



TJ and Cyrus still hadn't spoken to each other since Costume Day, a week later, and it was horrible for the athlete. Sleepless nights, endless days. He knew the silence needed to end. And for once, he was going to fight for what he cared about most.

Cyrus tried his best to distract himself from the heartbreak and betrayal he felt on that dreadful Costume Day. He hung out with his friends as much as possible, avoided any confrontational inquiries from his psychiatrist parents, and forced himself to think of anything but TJ. Although the last one was the only one he couldn't seem to manage.

Even as he forced a smile while jogging up to Jonah and inviting him to watch the meteor shower with him, Cyrus' thoughts were clouded about how he wished it was TJ coming over instead.

"Hey, Cy!" the Frisbee player's perky voice invaded into Cyrus' silent thoughts that had once again drifted to TJ. He had been setting up, laying the blanket out as the Sun sunk into the horizon.

"Jonah, hi." He sat on the one side of the large blanket and patted the spot next to him, signalling Jonah to sit there. "How are you?" The dimpled boy seemed a little nervous, and Cyrus hoped his friend was okay as he avoided his big, chocolate eyes.

"Okay, okay, yeah."

"Things with you and Amber going good?" Jonah swallowed nervously.

"I guess, yeah." After a moment of silence, he turned to face the Jewish boy. "What do I do about Amber if I, uh, like someone else?" Cyrus raised his eyebrows, coming to the conclusion that this was what had Jonah worked up.

"You like someone else? Well, I'd say just tell her. She deserves to know. Can I ask who it is?"

~

TJ had been laying on his bed, trying to think of what to do. He had decided when he woke up that morning he would confront Cyrus, but unfortunately the school day brought them in separate ends of the school. Then it hit him.

He sat up abruptly, quickly grabbing his phone and wallet as he rushed out the door. He ran all the way to his best friend's house, only partially knowing what he was actually going to say to the brown-haired boy.

Just before he raised his hand to knock on the front door, he heard voices talking the backyard. He quietly made his way around the corner of the house, so as not to be seen, only to be floored by the worst thing he could have imagined. Cyrus was kissing someone. They were a boy. And that boy was Jonah Beck.

With a sharp ache, like a punch, in his chest, TJ backed away and ran as far away from the sight as he could.

~

"Can I ask who it is?" The words repeated over and over again in Cyrus' mind as he watched, wide eyed, Jonah lean closer. He sat still, shocked and worried at the same time. Shocked that Jonah would like him, worried that he would have to confront the boy about his unrequited feelings afterward.

The kiss wasn't nearly as bad as with Iris, but Cyrus wouldn't go so far to call it good. He would've much preferred a strawberry-blonde basketball player to be the one kissing him. When Jonah finally backed away, both a hopeful and an anxious look on his face that made Cyrus feel guilty. But before he could say anything, the close sound of running caught his attention, revealing TJ running down the sidewalk and across the street.


End file.
